


a hard no

by mmacy



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmacy/pseuds/mmacy
Summary: a drive home from a state dinner is always made interesting when elizabeth has one too many flutes of champagne.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	a hard no

Madam Secretary   
A hard no

AN: I saw a deleted scene of E asking Matt to drive last night. This came about today…

~MS~

He pulls her into the SUV as he slides across the seat— she stumbles even with his right arm firmly wrapped around her waist. “Babe.” He complains. He settles into his seat and motions with his left hand for her to move towards him so the other person can climb in behind her. He watches as she bumps the top of her head against the roof of the car, dissolving into a fit of giggles— and when she tries to move forwards her heel must catch on the bottom of her dress because her feet fumble and she falls into him. He squeezes her shoulder and nudges her, so she scoots over in her seat. And when she turns to him, she has the biggest watery smile plastered across her face— she bites her lip, trying to hold in her laughter. His lips tug upwards, and the exhaustion he not only feels pricking at his brain, but the soles of his feet, seems to dissipate just the slightest. She turns her head and as she leans forward in her seat, closer to the two men up front, Blake slides into the car on the other side of his wife. 

The door closes, and— “You gonna let me drive tonight Matt?” 

The car’s quiet, and Blake looks up from his lap and seems to be staring at the side of her face— silently assessing the seriousness of her question. The agent in the driver’s seat looks over his shoulder— “No ma’am.” 

She sits back in her seat— a frown playing on her lips. And then she sighs. “Henry would let me drive—” She turns towards him. “—right?” 

He pulls at the metal piece of the seatbelt, and as the leather strap begins to lengthen, he stretches it out and passes it over to Blake. “Babe, right now I wouldn’t let you drive even if you weren’t the Secretary of State.” 

He hears the click of the seatbelt as it’s clasped in place and then Blake looks up. “I wouldn’t let her drive even if she wasn’t fourth in line for the presidency and was completely sober.” He mumbles. 

“Hey.” She complains. Matt puts the car in drive. “I’m a good driver.” She announces to the car. 

“Do I need to bring up the Target parking lot incident?” Henry says, drawing out the word need.

She huffs. “That—” She pauses, mouth agape. “—was an accident.” 

“Sure.” He replies as the car turns right out of the gate. 

And a moment later she’s scooting forwards again, as much as the seatbelt will allow. She taps the tips of her fingers against the side of Matt’s seat and— “Can we at least peel out or do a doughnut or something?” 

Before Matt has the chance to tell her no, he pulls her back by her shoulder and says, “Let the man drive Elizabeth.” 

She’s angry. He can tell by the way her lips turn up into that innocent looking pout. When she scoots away from him and closer to Blake, he lets out a chuckle. “You know—” She begins. “Dr. McCord I had a plan.” She tells him.

His eyebrows raise and he doesn’t want to feed into her, but he can’t help doing so. “You had a plan?”

“I had a plan.” She affirms. She licks her lips and then— “I—” She turns her head up arrogantly. “I was going to give you some of the best sex you’ve had in a long time.” She shrugs. “Maybe even ever.” She tells him. “But you’re being mean.” 

He bites down on the inside of his cheek to keep the smile that was begging to show off of his lips. “Oh yeah?” He questions. He watches as Blake reaches down into the side door of the car. He pulls out a bottle of water, unscrews the cap and hands it over to his wife. 

She smiles before she raises the bottle to her lips. She takes a few gulps before she shoves it back into her assistant’s hands— plastic crinkles and water almost sloshes over the side. And a moment later she’s leaning her head against Blake’s shoulder. She looks over to him and smugly says, “See, Blake’s the one who deserves the sex.” 

He sees the other man suppressing a laugh— he knows she’s joking but— “I—” He begins to complain.

She sits up and— “Ah.” She starts. “He rescued me from Nick Vanderbilt after you abandoned me by the bar.” 

His eyes widen. “You told me—” He swallows. “You ordered me—” He corrects. “—To speak with Minister Khoosat.” He says. “You wanted me to woe him with my numinous charm.” He puts air quotes around the last two words. 

Her head tilts to the side, and she squints her eyes before she points a finger in his direction. “You don’t leave a woman by the bar alone Henry.” She tells him. “You should know that.” She adds. When his lips part she cocks her right brow. “Blake, who’s right?” She asks slowly. 

“You are ma’am.” He says before leaning forwards and meeting his stare. “Sorry.” He apologizes. “She signs my paycheck.” He jokes. 

He shakes his head, amused at the entire conversation— amusing was what one usually got when there was an inebriated Elizabeth somewhere around. His gaze turns back to her when he hears her sigh. “What was I talking about?” She asks as she relaxes against the seat. 

“You were talking about sex ma’am.” Blake replies as he scrolls through his phone. 

She smiles. “Ah yes.” She turns her body towards him and— “You know that thing you like that I do with my—” Before she has a chance to finish that sentence, he has a palm clasped over her mouth.

Blake looks up when her words suddenly stop. “No filter when she’s drunk.”

“Believe me—” He begins. “I know.” He says before his eyes fall back to his phone screen.

His hand falls away from her mouth a minute later, and— “How about we stay quiet for the rest of the ride.” He suggests.

“Okay.” She says reluctantly. Her palms smooth down the skirt of her gown, and— “But I need to pee.”

“We’ll be home soon.” He says. His hand falls to her thigh and a second after her palm is covering his own.

“Could’ve been there much faster if Matt let me drive.” She mumbles.

“We’d be in the hospital if you drove us home.” Blake comments. And then there’s a laugh from the front seat.


End file.
